


Freak, Like Me

by Shortybaby08



Category: Avengers, Loki - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Avenger Loki, Avengers - Freeform, Dom/sub, F/M, Foreplay, Hot Sex, Light Bondage, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki-freeform - Freeform, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Short Story, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortybaby08/pseuds/Shortybaby08
Summary: A short one because it came to my mind out of no where.If an opportunity for one night with the God of Mischief was in front of your face would you take it?
Relationships: Loki/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on kiddo, let's go! Chop chop!" Tony busted through the doors like he owned the place, clapping his hands. 

_Oh but he did own it. That's right._

And that meant the private room that was graciously given to her was an invitation for him to walk right in whenever he wanted. 

"Really Tony." Her hair stuck at the corner of her mouth from drooling all night, she was in the middle of one of her favorite fantasies, one that involved a certain trickster. 

"I'm so sorry to do this to you Ms Storm." J.A.R.V.I.S voice came over the speaker. She froze, her white eyes widening as she looked at Tony. 

"He's sorry that he has to do wh - AHHHHHHHHHH!" A waterfall came down on top of her head from the ceiling. She was livid to say the least trying to hold her breath so the water didn’t go into her nose. 

"I told you. You oversleep again. I will throw water on you." Tony reminded her. 

"Ok, one I didn't think you would actually do it. Two most normal people will have a bowl, or a bucket and throw it at the person. Not create a systematic waterfall and have your electronic butler dump it on them." She screeched hitting her bed with her first.

"Ah well yes you, you just said it yourself ‘normal’. He air quoted as he smirked at her. 

Storm glared at him but tried to hide the smile curling at the corner at her mouth. 

"I hate you."

"Good now come downstairs when you're dried up.” Tony turned on his heels, closing the door behind him. “You know what to do J.” 

As soon as he closed the door, she rolled over back in her bed not giving a damn of her body shivering and wet. Just as she was about to drift off again JARVIS came back on with another apology. 

"Tony!!!" She screeched as Tony laughed to himself, the kid should've known him better by now. He didn't trust her with sleeping, if it was up to her she would sleep for all day and night. 

******

"What is up with your face?" Clint asked as soon as Storm came down. 

"Ask your boss." She snapped her head at Tony as he shoved a piece of toast into his mouth, eyeing her with the same energy. Tony was like a Father to her, took care of her, looked out for her, and even punished her like a father would. He shrugged her off. 

"Woah woah what he do?"

"Oh nothing but asked JARVIS to send down a waterfall on me.”

“I don’t know how many times we have to go through this Storm. You’re only 19 you should have more energy than us.” 

“Well I don’t Tony. And you just proved my point I am a normal teenager. We like to eat and sleep.” 

“You’re just being lazy mortal.” That evil ass sourcer decided to voice his opinion on the situation. 

Ever since Loki’s arrival his sight was set on Storm - for whatever reason. He had eyed her up and down the first day she walked in which was the day she came back from the pool. Her black and green one piece suit hugged her body in all the right places. He had assumed she would sleep with him because well it was an ego game to him - Loki had the biggest one of them all. 

Here and there he would challenge her strength in combat and in the gym. Though Storm couldn’t help but admit he sure had a body of a God. Specifically remembering the time that an intense training session and his shirt had gotten drenched in sweat. It had clung to his body so deliciously well she had to excuse herself to her room to take care of urges. 

“Ok shut up this is an A and B conversation so C stays out of it.” She pointed between Clint and her to make her point. 

“I don’t know what your human letter bet has to do with anything Storm but you do seem tense which is quite the opposite I read with all the sleep you get you should be a cheerful annoying twat.”

“Why you arrogant little -” She quickly tried to grab the knife that was on the table. 

“Woah! Woah!” Clint quickly tackled her to the ground. 

“Let me go! The God of Mischief loves knives and he even stabbed Thor and let me give him that poison back.”

“Oh well well I kind of like that idea I mean you have so much pent up frustration little Storm I guess your toys aren’t kissing that desire you need.” 

Her mouth dropped open and Clint quickly released her with a disgusted look on his face. He wiped his hands on her pants as he slowly backed off. 

“Ew.” Tony had muttered under his breath as he walked off almost immediately.

Storm scoffed at Loki in disbelief. 

“Aw come now darling, I’ve heard your sighs at night as I am walking past your room. It’s actually quite a tantalizing sound I must say almost like a little mouse.” 

Her words have been stolen from her. This pathetic excuse for a God embarrassed her and even invaded her privacy. 

“I - I - I -” She tried to find the words in her head but this devilish being placed his finger on her chin closing her mouth before she could form the proper sentence. 

“I must ask if you have been enjoying my dreams I’ve been sending you or as you put it those fantasies.” He had invaded her space pushing her up against the wall. She peered around Loki’s body noticing they were no longer in the cafe area but the hallway of their floor. 

“Wait, what did you?” 

“No no no you know I can teleport anywhere I don’t want anybody hearing this private little matter.” He chuckled as his body was flesh against hers now. Storm couldn’t help but inhale his musky aroma. The God had made her wet on more than one occasion simply by being in the room. Now while his ever so present member poked in his jeans against her stomach she now understood by what he meant by ‘burden by a glorious purpose.’ 

“You sent me those fantasies?” She asked, her lips quivered.

“I did indeed.” He swept the hair from her face. 

“So you manipulated me into thinking I was attracted to you?” 

“That is not how it works. Magic can not make people fall in and out of love it only intensifies or reveals the desires. And I guess I have dug that out of you.” His stupid smirk made her legs shake with utter anticipation. 

Loki brought his face dangerously close to hers, his lips hovered over hers. 

“Now tell me love, did you enjoy them? Those delicious illusions?” He whispered slowly as his lips connected to hers. She moaned into his mouth, arms wrapping around his neck. Her eyes rolled back to her head as his tongue danced with hers. 

Storm turned her head to the other side. Her heart hammered in her chest. Loki shoved his knee between hers. 

She whimpered, her eyes closing tightly as he started to slowly rub his knee back and forth on her most sensitive areas. 

“What is this now? The baby of the Avengers whimpering at the hands of the God of Mischief?” He sounded amused with the situation and himself. He kissed at her neck sucking his mark on to her. 

“Oh my - Loki.” Her grip around his neck tightened and she ground down on his knee. She so desperately was trying to gain friction and if it was for the stupid clothes in the way she would be on her way to ectsasy. 

“Nu uh little Storm only girls who answer my questions get to have some sort of release.” His nimble fingers swiftly undid her buttons and before she knew it his hand had cupped her most intimate area.

She gasped, hitting her head against the wall. 

“Come now mortal I would need you alive for the plans I have for you.” He smirked letting his middle finger glide across her folds. 

His touch was smooth and cold to her. Her body shivered in delight with just the one swipe alone. 

“I don’t understand why me?” 

“Why not you?”

“Like you keep spitting in my face I am mortal.” 

“Ah well yes indeed you are however you’re not afraid of me. You always challenge me which is a bit annoying but I must admit it is very attractive.” 

Her skin turned a lovely shade of pink and she avoided his gaze. That was when he realized something, 

“You’ve never been told you’re absolutely ravishing have you?” 

She sucked in her bottom lips shaking her head. 

No one ever told her she was ugly. But no one ever gave her attention; she wasn’t the one in her group of friends guys normally gravitate towards. 

“I guess it is a God’s job to make a mortal feel that carnal feelings huh?” He brushed a lock of her hair out of her face. She did nothing but eye him intently. What was the point in all of this? “I just want to know darling tonight after dinner would you meet me in my room?” 

“Why?”

“I just simply want to know if you’re like me. I see those desires in your soul; you just want to have a night full of passion.”

It wasn’t a lie she did. She heard Loki’s little one night stands whenever he brought them which wasn’t often which surprised her. She heard their screams, moans and sighs. The headboard of his bed would be banging up against her side of the wall. Sometimes, although she felt dirty, she would play with herself as she listened to his partner being thrown into waves of pleasure. The next morning she would catch a glimpse of his partner leaving and Loki leaning in the doorway staring at her while he drank his coffee. His eyebrows would shoot up at her but she would only turn on her heels and slam the door quickly. 

Now it was an opportunity to see how those women and men, she noticed occasionally felt. It was right in front of her and she was going to take it. 

“I accept. I just don’t want you telling anyone.” She begged looking into those beautiful eyes. Loki smiled softly at her,

“Whatever we do it’s our business you have my word.”


	2. Chapter 2

What was she doing? 

Standing outside of Loki’s bedroom door like she was. Nothing underneath her robe but a bra and underwear. 

Loki had already revealed to her - her own desires for him. But did he know how much of a freak she was? It made her smile a bit to think she could one up him. She had her kinks and quirks that made her male partners less than uncertain of himself. No man could keep up with her in the bedroom and she prided herself on that. 

Too caught up in her own thinking, she hadn’t noticed Loki grinning at her in the doorway until he pulled her in. 

“So the baby of the Avengers...at the mercy of me...The God of Mischief, how delightful this situation is.” He cooed, licking his lips and eyeing his prey. 

It made her skin crawl but was it necessarily in a bad way? For whatever reason she doubted it. 

She wasn’t about to give in to his cockiness though,

“How sweet of you to think so highly of yourself but it is more so who is going to save you from me?” She quirked an eyebrow, earning her a laugh from Loki. It was sweet sweet music to her ears. 

“You are quite a delightful thing, not many beings can make me laugh.” He pushed her hair behind her ear. 

Without any warning she jumped into his arms and planted a sensual kiss on him. It was to Loki’s surprise as it was normally him to start the advances. No one ever matched his energy that is until just now. 

Loki enveloped her into his arms as they deepened the kiss, letting their tongues find their way to each other. Her hands freely roamed the back of his head, just barely hanging on the idea of burying her hands in his hair. 

“Do it darling you know you want to.” He whispered against her lips. 

“I haven’t the faintest idea what you're talking about.” 

“Don’t be stupid.” He pinched her ass. “Grab my hair.” 

She didn’t need any other permission as he dug her nails into his scalp. He hissed at the burn and pushed her against the wall. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to, I can kind of get a bit rough.” 

“Rough? I don’t think you even know the meaning of rough.” Loki all but growled as he shoved his knee in between her legs. She whimpered at how strong he was, but even then she grew even more heated for him. 

She ground down on his knee riding it for the friction that was needed for the ache between her legs. 

“Well someone is a little eager huh?” 

“Isn’t that what this is supposed to be?” 

“What is it supposed to be, darling?”

“A fuck fest?” 

Loki smiled in amusement at her demeanor and her choice of words. Her fierceness was the glue that held his attention. 

“Well I wouldn’t put it in those exact eloquent words but it is a bit more than that.”

“It is?”

Loki shook his head as he took her hand and led her to his room. Her mouth was agape at the table in the room filled with deserts. She eyed Loki suspiciously as he pulled out the chair for her to sit.

“Why do you have that look on your face? I am just being polite.” He scooted in the chair next to her. He reached over for a chocolate covered strawberry and brought it up to her lips. 

“Uh huh. And the others you’ve brought back to this room?” She twisted her neck slightly, her lips touching the chocolate.

“What about them?” He inquired as he let out a shaky breath. She had the audacity to moan as she bit into the fruit. 

“Have they gotten this treatment from you?” Her puppy dog eyes leering into his soul. 

He swallowed the lump that formed into his throat. 

“Is that any of your business?” He tried to keep his cool. He was not about to blow his cover.

“No.” She admitted as she brought her mouth close to his.

“They weren’t friends like you. I just brought them home for a night of fun.”

“I’m your friend?”

“Don’t be so surprised. I consider you a friend in comparison to the others. You’re entertaining to talk to and don’t seem to judge me or look at me in disgust.”

“I don’t. I like our little disagreements. It's always fun to be challenged.”

“Indeed it is. You are challenging and dare I say you are something else.”

She couldn’t think of a back talk so she did the only thing she could - wanted - to do. She pressed her lips against his. 

Loki growled as he scooped her into his arms, carrying her to his bed. It was a gentle motion as he laid her on his bed. He wiped the corner of his mouth as he stared at how her robe fell off her shoulders. The lacy piece showing and contrasting against the color of her skin. 

“You are a beauty little Storm.” His tongue protruding from his mouth. He dipped by her side on the bed. He cradled the back of her neck gently. Her heart thumped in her chest as she stared at the masterpiece before her eyes. 

“You are a beauty as well. And I mean to say in a masculine form of course.” His hand caressed the back of her as he slowly sucked on her neck. 

It was wet and sent shivers down her spine. He made her lie on her back as he pulled the strings of her robe. He studied her body for a moment as she shrugged off the robe. 

Loki wasted no time as he trailed kisses along her neck, down her sternum and over her breast. His hand caressed her breast tenderly. Her breathing was a bit more heavy as he tweaked a nipple in between two fingers. 

He pulled and twisted it, rolled it. And she couldn’t contain the moan that left her. 

“I have an idea.” Loki smiled wickedly as he conjured up a pair of nipple clamps. 

“Really?” 

“I think you are excited for it, no?.” They swang in her face and she would be lying if she had told him no. So she just nodded,

“Good girl.” He professed. She cursed herself as her body shivered at the endearment. He opened up one clam and placed it on one nipple, she sucked in a breath at the pinch. He smiled to himself as he clamped the other nipple. 

“Well aren’t you a sight.” He teased as he pulled on the cord. 

“Loki.” She breathed as her chest heaved up. God the feeling - the feeling - it hurt but it hurt so good. He yanked it a few times, teasing her. 

“I am so going to have fun with you. Darling do I have your permission to tie your wrists together?”

“Since when do you ask permission?”

“When it comes to submission I always do. That is one thing I will not play about.” 

He was sincere. Storm could feel it, it wasn’t a trick, trap or anything of the sorts. He rubbed the back of his hand on her cheek. 

Before she could stop it - she purred. Actually purred. 

“Ok. I am all yours.” She held out her wrist for him, “However, I still will be able to fuck you into submission to me.” She said non chalantly. 

“Is that so darling?” 

“It is. I am a freak after all. I never met anyone who could keep up with the likes of myself.”

“It looks like you’ve met your match darling.” Loki made a rope appear and wrapped it around her wrists. Her eyes glowed so beautifully. She was excited to see who can out freak who.


End file.
